Descendants (NU)
by bluepaige259
Summary: Samantha Manson, or just Sam, wasn't like her parents, or anyone in her land. She didn't want the people of today to pay for their parents and grandparents mistakes. She'd start small, because there's the potential to be good in everyone...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, 60 years ago, the world was full of magic and wonder. It was full of fairies, ghost and other fascinating creatures as well as many geniuses who sort to make their world a better place. It was a happy time; but nothing good lasts forever. Soon conflict began to spread throughout the world among those with the gifts, with many ordinary humans caught in the middle.

For many years people would go to bed hungry, cold and constantly worrying about if they'd wake up again.

They'd sleep with the sounds of fighting titans as their lullabies. Until one day, one brave man named Arthur Manson stepped forward and rallied his human brothers and sisters. With his leadership and courage, he united the nations of Earth and put an end to the fighting. When he felt the world was at peace, Arthur quickly married the love of his life, Ida, in front of all the greatful world.

Immediately after the wedding, Arthur Manson united all of the world and got himself elected lord of the United Nations.

But even with a loving family and all the power he could ask for Arthur couldn't shake the fear he knew his knew subjects felt with the dangers that still lived among them. So he did the only logical thing. He then rounded up all the ghosts, fairies and anyone he and his council saw as different or dangerous and he booted them off to an island prison named "The Isle of Bleak Atoll" with a powerful barrier around it to keep them there.

They made sure that there was no magic, no wifi, no ghost energy and no way out.

Or so they thought...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a calm, quiet afternoon in Amity Park, the capital of the United Nations. The citizens were going about their usual business with smiles on their faces and a bounce in their step. However, up on the hill that overlooked the entire city was the Manson Manor, and inside, it wasn't all smiles and sunshine, at least for one person. That person was Samantha Manson, the next heir for the United Nations.

Sam Manson was a 17 year old girl with pale skin, violet eyes, purple lipsticks and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and at the back of her head held by a green hair tie.

She was very skinny and fierst. Her usual clothing consisted of a black choker around her neck and a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. She also wore a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She wore a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists. However the Gothic teen was currently in her room with the family tailor, who was busy designing her a new ball gown as the teen stared out her large bedroom windows, and her friend Jazz Fenton.

Jazz was a 19 year old girl with aqua blue eyes and long auburn hair which reached down to her hips.

She wore an aqua headband, a black long-sleeve v-neck shirt, aqua pants and a pair of simple, black flats. Jazz was extremely smart, charming and very mature, although sometimes she could come across as a little bossy. From her room Sam had a clear view of the ocean next to Amity Park where, in the very far distance, Sam could just make out a dark dot on the horizon. That was The Isle of Bleak Atoll.

The Isle was a terrible place to end up.

It was run down, over-populated and rampant with disease and famine. The only supplies the Isle residents got were the scraps and leftovers from the mainland. That included food, clothes, toys, tools and everything else the people of the mainland didn't want. To this day, her parents were still throwing criminals on the island, not caring if it was over crowded. Suddenly, her bedroom doors burst open and her parents, Pam and Jeremy Manson, skipped into her room with her grandma Ida riding her scooter behind them.

Jeremy was a skinny man with blonde hair and blue eyes and Pam had short auburn hair and turquoise eyes.

Ida was a short old woman with snowy white hair and blue eyes. Pam frowned at her daughter's Gothic ball gown but didn't say anything.

"Sammy-kins, how are you?" Jeremy spoke, face beaming with pride. Sam didn't say anything and continued to stare out the window.

"I know that walking in your family's footsteps can be very stressful dear, but you have nothing to worry about." Pam smiled sweetly.

"That's not my problem, Mom." Sam sighed. "Actually, I had an idea; think of it as my first order as lord, or soon to be, to get me started." Sam smiled, getting ready for the fight she knew was coming, but she would stand her ground. He had to, for them.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I want to give the children born on the Isle a chance, I want them to come to Casper High." Sam said and Pam dropped the tea-cup she had been holding and Jeremy looked like he was about to faint, but Sam spoke before they can. "Not all at once! Just four. And I already picked them."

"Picked them?! No, absolutely not! We cannot allow those villains back on the mainland! Think of the risks!"

"They're not villains! Their parents and grandparents are! Some of them don't even have families and were dumped there as kids! We can't just blame them for what their ancestors have done!" Sam exclaimed, glaring daggers at her parents. Jeremy and Pam looked at her for a long moment, the silence giving enough time for the tailor to flee, before they sighed.

"I suppose you are right." Jeremy said.

"Whose children did you pick?" Pam frowned and Sam took a breath before beginning.

"I picked Cosmo and Wanda Cosma, Hugh and Judith Neutron, Mr. Krabs, and… Vlad Masters." She said, but the last name was almost enough to make both her parent's blood boil.

"Vlad Masters?! Are you out of your mind, Sammy!? He is the most dangerous person on the Isle, in fact, they are all guilty of unspeakable crimes! I won't hear of it!"

"What about the people and their feelings, do you honestly believe that they will accept that the monsters that once terrorised them are now back and living among them?!" Jeremy shouted.

"What about your parents Jazz?! Do you think that they'll like having the demon who destroyed their lives was free once more?!" Pam screeched.

"His son is not him, Mom! He needs our help the most. It's cruel to leave him with someone so cruel! No one is born evil, their kids are innocent!" Sam glared, frustrated with her parents ignorance and prejudice.

"While my parents will be disgusted in the thought of any form of Ghost roaming around our home, they would never turn their back on an innocent person, no matter where they came from." Jazz added with a fiery glare of her own. Pam could do no more than blink at her daughter and Jazz, not unfamiliar with such outbursts, but still confused at why her daughter was defending these criminals.

But in her dazed state her mother-in-law swooped in.

"Sam, I'm proud of you for seeing past the hatred we've fed into two generations." The old woman smiled. "If you truly feel so strongly about this, we'll do it, won't we?" She said to her son and daughter-in-law, her tone implied that she wasn't really asking.

"I think we can manage that." Jeremy gulped at his mother's glare, and Pam sighed.

"I suppose their children are innocent." She said in defeat before fixing her daughter with a glare. "But if they slip up even once, I'm sending them right back to the hole they came from!" She hissed before she and her husband left their daughter's room. Sam and Jazz beamed in victory as the Goth turned her head to look out at the Isle...

* * *

The Isle of Bleak Atoll really wasn't all that more developed than it had been when it was first "colonized". It was just warm enough to sustain life, thanks to the barrier, but still it seemed all too cold. Because the Isle was so overcrowded, it was very hard to find food and what food was around was barely worth eating. Mostly the rotting scraps from the mainland. How kind of the mainland to at least give the Isle residents something to live off of.

That wasn't to say that they didn't have some form of a town.

They had a daycare, a pre-school, a high-school, an 'honest' marketplace and they managed to build themselves some homes. There was a 'dinning hall' near the centre of the island were all the residents came to get what little food they could get their hands on. Sat at their usual table was Danny Master, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and Spongebob Squarepants. Danny Masters was a 17 year old human/ghost hybrid who would go by the name Danny Phantom when in his ghost form.

As a human he had black hair and blue eyes.

He wore a dirty white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans that was slight torn, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transformed into Phantom, his hair would become snow white, his eyes turned glowing green and his skin changed from light to tanned. Danny Phantom wore a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves.

Timmy Turner was a 13 year old boy wore a pink hat which matched his hoodie with ripped off sleeves and he wore torn blue pants and old shoes.

His hair was colored light brown and he had blue colored eyes and two large buck teeth. Jimmy Neutron was a very cute 14 year old genius. He had a disproportionately large forehead, blue eyes, and brown hair in a swirly cowlick. Jimmy wore a red T-shirt that had the symbol of a yellow atom along with some small, slightly cracked glasses and a long, dirty, torn lab coat. SpongeBob was a sea sponge with a square shape.

He was a bright yellow and had large light blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, dimples with three freckles on each cheek.

He wore a white shirt with a red tie, black shoes, white socks with blue and red stripes and brown rectangular pants with a black belt. Danny couldn't help but think all of this to be a bit unfair, but understood. People were afraid of their power and he couldn't find it in himself to blame them. In fact, even though he would never admit this, Danny was also scared of his dad. Vlad was cold and ruthless, and he had gone through many others to get when he wanted.

Danny was his only child, born from some woman he had never met.

Vlad had nurtured his ghost powers and trained him to be an efficient warrior, despite the barrier greatly weakening their powers. Danny could almost count himself lucky for having the most terrifying villain the planet could offer as a parent. It meant that little to no one messed with him or his friends. But it really wasn't something he had wanted. This wasn't something any of them had wanted.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Timmy suddenly asked him, leaning against him and pointing to the strange smelling slop he was stirring around the wooden bowl in front of him.

"Knock yourself out." Danny shrugged and held his bowl up to him, more than happy to be rid of it, and just leaned back in his small chair, arms folded. Timmy gave him a quick thanks and he gobbled the slop up, ignoring Jimmy's disgust from across the table, his cheeks turning slightly green.

"Danny, you need to eat something, you're too skinny." Spongebob spoke up, eating his own slop. It wasn't really anything, but a mishmash of something or other, but if anyone could see the bright side of things it was Spongebob.

"I'm fine Spongebob, I've never really had much of an appetite anyway." The Halfa sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"This stuff wouldn't do you any good anyway." Jimmy added, pushing his plate away.

"You guys can say what you want, I want to live long enough to get off this island." Spongebob smiled as he swallowed another bite of the slop, not needing to chew it. As soon as he said this, Danny's arms fall, Timmy stared sadly at his bowl and Jimmy just dragged a hand through his fudge-shaped hair.

"Uh, Spongebob, you know there's no way we're getting off this island, right?" Timmy asked.

"I know, but I've got to hope, I mean, what else have we got." The sponge beamed and others remain quiet, going back to picking at their 'food'. They knew that there wasn't really anything left to hope for. Other than maybe a painless death. Or a warm place to sleep. Danny may have been half ghost, but he could still feel things.

Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Good morning, Little Badger." The cheery voice said as a shiver ran down Danny's spine.

"Dad." He replied coldly, not looking up.

"You and your… friends are needed back at our lair, please don't waste my time, son." He said to the kids in a condescending tone and as soon as he appeared he was gone.

"Danny, your one of my best friends and all, but your dad scares the crap out of me." Timmy gulped.

"What does your dad want with us?" Jimmy asked, a fearful shake added to his voice.

"Nothing good."...


End file.
